1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fundus imaging apparatus that generates a fundus tomographic image of an examinee's eye.
2. Related Art
An optical tomographic image imaging apparatus that photographs a fundus tomographic image of an examinee's eye includes an optical coherence tomography (OCT) using low coherent light (see JP-A-2009-291252).
With the optical tomographic image photographing apparatus, an examiner adjusts a focus of a fundus tomographic image based on a focus state of a fundus front image obtained by an SLO optical system or a fundus camera optical system. The examiner adjusts an optical path length and a light polarization state (adjustment of a polarizer) after the focus adjustment, thus optimizing measurement.
Recently, a fundus imaging apparatus without a dedicated optical system for photographing fundus front images such as the SLO optical system and the fundus camera optical system has been proposed (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,301,644). This apparatus two-dimensionally scans a fundus with a measurement light flux. A spectral intensity of an interference signal obtained by a light-receiving element at each scanning point is integrated so as to obtain a front image.